


What If?

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: What if Athelstan had agreed to join Ragnar and Lagertha? One-Shot.





	What If?

Athelstan thought about it, as much as he wanted to remain faithful to his believes, he couldn’t prevent his eyes from rolling over Lagertha’s bare smooth legs. Their ways were very strange and the moment he was asked to join them in their sexual acts he was left speechless.

“What do you say, priest?” Ragnar asked once more as he lay out next to him and watched his wife with a lustful stare, while Athelstan looked over the woman with curios but frightened eyes.

“I can’t….” Athelstan didn’t sound too certain, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from her. He shifted his body when he felt his cock twitch under his robe and that only made him even more nervous.

“You can’t? Or you shouldn’t?” Ragnar seemed to know exactly what the priest was thinking.

“I made an oath to never lay with a woman,” he explained, his eyes still remained on the woman standing before him.

Ragnar and Lagertha shared a look. “You have never been with a woman?” Athelstan shook his head in no. “That’s just silly. Come, I promise you won’t regret it.” He tried coaxing the priest a little more and was somehow convinced that he would accept their offer.

Athelstan continued to watch her, the forbidden desire slowly rising and found himself unable to hide it. Ragnar smirked and helped him stand up before taking his wrist in his hand and tugging him towards their shared room. Lagertha smiled and watched as Ragnar gently pushed Athelstan onto the bed.

He looked like a frightened lamb about to be ravaged by wolves, and in a way that was true.

Lagertha dropped the furs that were wrapped snugly around her and watched the priests jaw drop with an amused snicker.

“Do you like what you see, priest?” She gave a slow twirl for both the men to see her. He didn’t answer her though, being too occupied watching her in front of him. His faith was screaming at him the more he ignored it.

Ragnar sat next to him again and whispered into his ear. “My wife is so beautiful, don’t you think?” At the mention of she was his wife he hesitated. It was adultery. But they didn’t seem to care.

“I-I...” He tried to protest and stood up but Ragnar stopped from him going anyway.

“Don’t. Let us have some fun, my wife was looking forward to this, don’t deny her.”

Lagertha approached them and started to remove the rode on Athelstan, giggling when he tensed and tried holding up the remaining material over his crouch.

“It is alright, priest.” She helped him to try and relax by kissing him. At first it only made it worse, but after a moment the strange kiss slowly turned warmer and the foreign feel was strangely alluring.

As the kiss deepened and their tongues joined behind him he felt Ragnar’s breath breathing down heavily over the back of his neck. He tensed again when Ragnar leaned over his shoulder and licked the shell of his ear before gently biting into the lope. The action made him gasp into the kiss and soon realised he had dropped the rope that pooled around his feet. Looking down between them he saw his was fully erect, a part of him felt horrified he allowed himself to be consumed by the heathen’s lustful allure. It was already too late though.

He felt himself being pushed back against the bed again and found Ragnar sitting right next to him as they both watched her kneel down in front of Athelstan and his throbbing cock.

“Are you sure you’ve never been with anyone, priest?” Ragnar asked with narrowed eyes. “You have an impressive cock.” He said it so casually.

“Don’t make him more nervous than he already is,” She told him off; though she couldn’t deny what her husband had said was very true. “Relax, Athelstan. Let us take care of you.”

He whimpered when her hand wrapped around his aching cock and started to stroke his length. He watched her with fearful eyes and his breathing quickened when she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his leaking erection.

His breathing hitched at the warm sensation he felt surrounding his tip and gripped the furs below him, watching as she continued to swirl her tongue around him, her eyes looking up at him with a satisfied twinkle in her eyes.

She slowly started to take more of him into her mouth, gliding her tongue along his cock earning a startled moan from him. It was unexpected, the pleasure bloomed around him and it felt the heat from his mouth on him as he watched her head bob over his cock.

Ragnar bit his lips watching his wife sucking the priest’s erection. From the start it was his idea to have him join them, there was something about the strange man he found interesting and it perked his curiosity. He thought perhaps that maybe he could have the priest for himself one day, that was something that lingered his mind.

Carefully he leaned over Athelstan and kissed the inner nape of his neck before gently bitting into the soft skin. He heard him gasp and tensed sharply from the contact. Ragnar only smirked and continued to give attention against his neck and shoulder.

It was all too much for him. Having his cock sucked and his neck bitten into there were confusing emotions rushing through him. It should’ve all been wrong, he’d burn in hell after their evening of was and he found himself not wanting it to stop.

Lagertha sucked his cock harder and pumped the base around her hand. Athelstan let out a small whimper feeling overwhelmed, and without warning he felt Ragnar was kissing him. It was unexpected and he tried moving his head away but he only held his head in place with his hand at the back of his neck.

The feel of Ragnar’s tongue running along his lips had a strange sensation, and it only got even weirder when he felt that tongue part his lips and swirled around his inner mouth. Both men deeply moaned into each other as Lagertha continued to suck Athelstan’s cock.

Looking up from her position she hummed lowly when she saw both men kissing and felt the need to get closer to them. With a wet pop his cock left her mouth and positioned herself over Athelstan’s lap.

Ragnar and Lagertha shared a passionate kiss, right before she kissed Athelstan. All three were lost in the moment shared between them.

Athelstan’s mind felt foggy and found it hard to focus on what was happening. He felt a hand wrapped around his cock again and almost right away he felt Lagertha sink down onto him, her heated core wrapped snuggly around him. He gasped followed by a shuttered breath. It was all unexpected, the sudden feeling was better than what he was feeling not long ago.

Ragnar only watched his wife with a pleased smirk as she rode the priest into the furs.

“It feel’s good, doesn’t it priest?” Ragnar purred lowly into his ear, licking the outer shell again.

He didn’t answer him at first, too busy being fucked by the blonde beauty straddling his lips and riding him with strong movements.

“Oh god…” It was all he could manage to say before he fell back onto the furs and let the forbidden pleasure take over. He surrendered to the heathen’s that night, and probably other nights to come, if he survived long enough.

Lagertha’s hands roamed up against his chest and clawed her fingers gentle into his skin as she rolled her hips against his cock that buried deep within her. Her gasps and moans filled the room along with Athelstan’s heavy pants, the sound of their skin slapping together added the sensation.

Ragnar started to feel left out and with quick hands he tugged his trousers off and stood before his wife with his already hardened hard in her view. She grinned and took in her husband’s cock in her mouth with her movements never stopped for even a moment.

For a moment Athelstan looked horrified as he saw her pleasuring Ragnar above him, the sight of his cock confused the poor man even more and found himself unable to look away as she sucked her husband and rode him.

“She gives such good head, doesn’t she priest?” Ragnar groaned and slapped her rear earning a pleasured moan from her with his cock filling her mouth.

No words could be said by Athelstan, and instead he gained the courage to move his hands over her waist and down her hips were he helped guide her over him.

“Ride him harder, wife, ride him like a mad stallion.” That was all Ragnar needed to say before Lagertha started to suck him harder and impale herself over Athelstan’s cock in quicker movements.

All three were nearing their end.

A few firm thrusts from Ragnar and he spilled his seed down her throat, watching with a satisfied smirk as she swallowed every drop he gave her. Athelstan whimpered and groaned before he felt his cock erupt in her depths and clenched his teeth as she climaxed around him, her walls tightening and slowing her movements savouring the moment before it was all over.

Athelstan found himself between them on the furs, in their bed. He felt strangely good, but also unsure as Lagertha was curled up at his side slowly drifting away and Ragnar was playing with his hair between his fingers. All he could do was lay still land stare up at the ceiling, many thoughts going through his mind and tried to understand everything.

“Is…Is this what all slaves do here?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Not all slaves, only those their master’s chosen to share their bed with.” Ragnar answered for him. “I knew you were an interesting man, and I’m glad you joined us. Next time will be even better.”

“N-next time?” He sounded worried and Ragnar smirked as he looked at his sleeping wife curled up at the priest’s side.

“Tonight won’t be the only time, there will be other times. It could be all three of us, sometimes just you and my wife, or even just us two.” He grinned at his surprised expression. “Trust me, you won’t regret it. I’m thinking my wife wants you to stay in our bed tonight, so get some sleep, priest. Tomorrow you’re chorus continue. My daughter will help you understand our farm, giving you a better idea of the area. Now, sleep.” Ragnar lay on his back and shut his eyes almost immediately.

Athelstan swallowed his nerves and gazed up at the ceiling once more. He couldn’t move, he could just breathe, and slowly let his tiredness take over before falling into the darkness.

It was only the beginning for him.


End file.
